


I miss you so much that I'm gonna bang you

by DepressedBastard



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/F, Futanari, Omega Verse, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedBastard/pseuds/DepressedBastard
Summary: A one-shot fanfic takes place in an Omega Verse (ABO)Lucy Thorne, an Alpha female, with a dickEvie Frye, an Omega femaleThey seemed to enjoy a peaceful moment after a long week
Relationships: Evie Frye/Lucy Thorne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I miss you so much that I'm gonna bang you

**Author's Note:**

> I am freaking really thirsty for this scene XD

It was a cool and sunny day. The wind blew down the water in the pool, leaving it with the ripples and waves like children playing tag. This newlywed couple's house was located on a small street, though quite crowded, but it still had a peaceful feeling more than anywhere else in this city. It was said that Cocoon city never slept and perhaps that was quite true of a rushing pace of life as similar as the endless flow of traffic on the roads. But sometimes, living in the midst of that bustle, people yearned for enjoying the relaxation of something slow and meaningful with their families.

Lucy connected her phone to a small speaker on the table and gently sat down on the sofa, relaxing herself while the melodious music was playing all over the house, then fell asleep after a while. Honestly, it is ridiculous to blame her since people who get over the age of thirty deserve a little rest after long days burying themselves into hard-working hours that finally get both their physical body and mind exhausted.

Lucy awoke by the time a sound of the door being opened. Evie was home.

"Hey. I’m starting to miss you so much, bae.” Lucy stretched and stood and took the bag Evie was holding, “How was your day?” She asked and planted a soft kiss on the young woman’s forehead.

“Not bad. There’re just a few cases that need care according to the hospital's treatment plan." Evie replied, trying to make her word stable, but Lucy could easily spot fatigue lurking in the other person's voice and breath. She put the bag on the table and held Evie by her arms.

“You’ve done good, honey.” Lucy whispered, “They’re lucky to have you.”

Evie gently pulled from the redhead and gazed at her eyes, “Yeah. And I doubt I could be like them without you, Lucy.”

Lucy smiled at the young one. A soft, kind and sincere smile Evie had seen so many times since they both decided to stay with each other till the end of time but never it became boring nor trivial, perhaps because Thorne did not show this kind of expression to anybody else except _the true one_ of her. In a short moment Evie recalled the memory of the first time they met.

.

**_3 years before._ **

_Evie was an apprentice, an "inexperienced newbie" on the medical field, as people usually thought. Since she was a trainee, no one had entrusted her to perform a complex task of high expertise, such as chest opening to massage the heart directly or performing a surgery. But that day, she proved to everyone the fact that not every trainee needed to wait for instructions from their instructors. She saved Lucy when the older woman had got hit by a drunk. When Lucy had been transferred to the hospital, pieces of glass had been found lodged in the artery of her neck. The hospital was in short of human resource and the main doctor had been treating another patient who had been either critical. Evie knew she couldn't wait for another one to take over the job because it could definitely put an end to the other woman's life. She got into the operation room with the nurses and began the first major task of saving people in her life._

_“Miss Frye, please listen to me. We can prolong the time by continuous blood transfusion until the doctor come.” That was what one of the nurses had said._

_“I doubt she could live for 5 more minutes if we don’t start the operation right now. Even you can see how she is.” Evie had her head shook._

_“But Miss Frye, you’re still under probation. This is unofficial.”_

_“I don’t care about that. Being official for what if you don’t do your best to save the patients while you can and watch them die in pain. I don’t care if you see me as your people, but they are my people.” Evie shouted. That was the first time they had seen her angry._

_Lucy Thorne held Evie’s hand as she wanted to show gratitude before fainting away. Evie’s heart was touched at that very moment._

_The operation went successful. Evie got rewarded for her dedication and was promoted an official place in the hospital after finishing her time of trainee. The special patient contacted her and it was not long after that they started dating each other._

.

Evie got back to the reality. She pulled from the redhead and delivered a kiss to her cheek.

“I’m gonna take a shower. Then we can prepare our dinner together.”

“Sure. You must be hungry.” Lucy said.

Evie shook her head, “No, I’m not. But I bet you crave for the one I make, baby.”

Once the brunette had finished the hot water, she put on the robe and headed to the kitchen. Suddenly her waists were wrapped and soon she found herseft got lifted up to the nearby counter.

“Hey, wait.” Evie gasped as she felt Lucy’s wet tongue travelled across her soft neck, sucking the white skin that left a pinky red trail on it, “Take it easy, Lucy.”

“If only the previous week hadn’t been hard for not seeing you.” Lucy paused only for a few second so that she could finish the sentence, before getting back to kiss her lover. Her hands caressed the other person's thin skin up and down, and then went back to gently stroke her partner's cheeks which was decorated by the little cute freckles. The kiss became much more intense and passionate as the whole room began to be filled with the sensual desire sound came from the two women’s lips. Evie put her arm around Lucy's neck, arching her whole body until she filled the gap between her and the older woman. Lucy's hands began to be more mischievous as she gave them freedom to slide to the sensitive points of the one in front of her, then squeezed Evie's ass and pulled the young closer.

Evie moaned Thorne’s name while her nails pinched on the redhead’s back and threw her head backward to fully enjoy the feeling of pleasure crawling up from inside her body. She noticed something hard and bulging touched her. She gently pulled back to look at Lucy by the eyes of seduction.

“Wow, your “little buddy” really want to join us.” Evie said, cheekily.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, smiling to her lover a lustful way, “Yeah ~ Since we both miss you.”

.

They were on the bed together.

O' young girl weaved her hand in the red hair of the person on her, as she could absolutely feel a sweet-smelling seducing her lower point.

“I wanna fuck you, honey. Oh I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” said Lucy, whilst she was undressing Evie’s T-shirt. Her tongue slid along Evie’s neck’s skin, making the young woman moan intensely pleasantly. Her face blushed, not only by the sense of being pleasured but also by the feeling of being dominated.

“Do you like it?” grinned the older woman, as she knew what the answer would be.

“Stop asking stupid questions, Thorne. Do it.” Evie whispered, with a slight smile on her lips while Lucy was making her way of her hand toward Evie’s lower point, before intensely jerking the robe off.

“My pleasure, darling.” Lucy confidentially spoke “Always.”

Lucy made the initial move by sucking Evie’s breasts, although right at that moment she’s rather the main thing. You know exactly that “quick” could probably mean “less joy”, but, while doing the side quests, you should take a look at the main mission to make sure that it is time to move further. Therefore…

Wet, totally. Knowing that since the redhead’s middle finger touched Evie’s core. It was warm, swollen and a damp as an undeniable proof for her thirst of sexual intercourse. Without waiting longer, Lucy buried her face between Evie’s legs, letting her naughty tongue lick up and down, across it, the perfect point of pleasure. Enjoyment was then gradually increasing in Evie's body. She narrowed her eyes, a shortness of breath, sweat pouring down on the forehead and her toes curled. Evie pressed Lucy’s head to her groin. Her mind was driven crazy for that. Each moaning sound was a combination of desire, happiness and submission, toward the one she loved. Lucy kept doing that while removing her own pants, jerking her penis to feel the heat was gradually increasing under her own skin. A few moments after, she dragged her tongue back to kiss the woman before rolling under the brunette.

Evie gently hold and kissed the other's already hard cock.

“Surely you can’t take it anymore, Lucy.” She smiled teasingly, then suddenly poked her tongue out and licked a long way up the top of the long and big genital, which Thorne could not stand but cried out like a hungry tiger which finally got some good meal after a long time of starving. Evie continued to suck her lover’s dick, she glanced up from time to time to see the other person’s face grimacing in pleasure. Lucy's dick on which blood veins were starting to display clearly, on the other hand, stirred uncontrollably. Lucy did love the warm feeling when Evie wrapped her mouth around it, not including the fact that her tongue was doing very well to build up the animal side within Thorne's mind. As soon as she stopped and moved to straddle on Lucy’s belly, the redhead, honestly, could do only one thing that was to hold Evie’s beautiful body by her two hands. She stared longingly into those blue eyes. Her mouth hanged open and her tongue licked her lips. Perversely.

“Let’s see what an old woman can do, Miss Thorne.” A grin appeared on Evie’s face, which was instantly responded by Lucy with a smirk as she propped up and pulled her down, making the young girl to actually lay on her. And without a word, they locked themselves in another deep kiss while Lucy slowly moved her penis into Evie, hearing Frye to moan loudly at it, “Oh God! Lucy, why’re you so big?”

“Feels good, huh?” The redhead moved her hips up and down, thrusting slowly and carefully so that she wouldn’t hurt the young woman. There were many times both she and Evie wondered how long exactly was her dick. Approximately 20 centimeters, she supposed, and took pride in that. Plus, her skill was quite amazingly awesome during pleasurable time and it was greatly opposite to the stern face other people usually caught in their sight.

Talking about being stern and her bad temper, there was a reason that drove her to become that kind of people who always love showing the unpleasant facial expression and sometimes, confident bad words once she got mad. Basically, everyone had their past and so did Lucy. She had gone through many things of love, life and even her parents that forced her to change from an energetic clever child to a prim lady. Care for an example? Long before she met Evie, she had had a romance with another woman. They had got a good time until one day when Lucy had come to the apartment after work with a birthday present on her hand to surprise her other half. Lucy wouldn’t have believed that the one who she had called “love” had been playing the “push and pull” game in very bed they had slept together. Later then Lucy learned that she had been cheated for one reason: she had spent so much time working instead of saving a few days to be with her. Care, love and hope, all had gone into a trash bin until…

“Yeah, baby! Harder! Harder! Oh ~ your big cock’s so much.” Gasped the dark hair woman. Lucy grabbed Evie’s butt and moved faster, stronger, getting deeper into her vagina as she watched her beloved one’s face contorted not because of feeling unwell but a huge explosion which was finding its way to come. Lucy got that, she propped up, lifting the younger woman by her arms and moved to pin her on the tantra couch. The rhythm rushed at a higher speed to the point when the older woman tried to catch her breath, “Evie, I’m gonna cum. I… I wanna cum inside you.”

Evie didn’t reply as the two of them kept on making lustful sounds and felt the heartbeat got faster and faster through every second passed around. They did not give a shit to the world as the pleasure was too big to handle any longer. Lucy violently grabbed Evie’s hair, pulling her head backward so that she could suck the young girl’s sensitive neck for one more time before releasing the bundle of orgasm into her entrance point. Evie, in return, felt like her vagina started to go tense such as a big flood flowed over the glade.

"Now who is your daddy, huh?" Lucy muttered into Evie's ear while choking her jaw.

“I love you.”

“Good. Coz you're a part of me, little girl.”

They both laid on the couch, caressed and kissed each other before Lucy brought them back to the bed. Evie, still trying to catch her breath, turned to ask the other woman, “Did you… Did you just leave it inside me?”

Lucy touched Evie’s lips by her fingertip and then gave her a soft kiss, “Yeah. I just… couldn’t hold it.”

Evie burst into a laughter, “Oh my, oh my, old lady…” and wrapped her arm around Lucy, pulling each other into an embrace, “Feel too weak to pull it out?”

“Not everyone could do it for more than an hour like me, you know it? Beside, I doubt all people could be ready for sex up to 5 times a day on demand, my lady.”

Evie chuckled at that. The couple just laid there and continued to talk until both of them fell asleep.

.

_*A few months later*_

Evie looked at the tool she was holding and rolled her eyes, exhaled. She walked to Lucy, who was reading a newspaper at the living room sofa.

“Thorne! Lucy!”

“Yes?”

“I think we need to buy some baby clothes and stuffs.”


End file.
